Chain of Memories
by whitebengal14
Summary: After that wonderful week and fateful day on the beach, Jin is more than happy to see Mugen after all those years that separated them. Now Jin wonders if the events in their childhood would prevent him from telling Mugen how he really feels. Mugen x Jin


**MugenxJin (yaoi)**

**Title: **Chain of Memories

**Author: **Whitebengal14

**Credit: **Mugen, Jin and Fuu don't belong to me. They belong to studio Manglobe and _Shinichirō Watanabe_! :D (I _LOVE_ this guy~*heart* He's an AMAZING director~)

This idea came to me randomly while typing out "Seductive Chocolate", my DGM (Yullen) Valentine's Day fic. I had been on a nasty writer's block, so my buddy suggested I write a random yaoi drabble to get my juices flowing. (Erm... _Creative_ juices, mind you.. =_=) So... I wrote all of this about 6th months ago, and finally decided to turn it into a fic somehow. :D

The first chapter of this fic is going to be happening now, in the present. Treat it like some sort of Prologue as most of the rest of the fic will be memories from the past.

Lastly, I'd like to thank Catherine for being my main editor for this story. I would seriously be just a lame, perverted writer with broken sentences without her to set me straight. _Merci, mon cherre_~*heart* (any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. :3)

**

* * *

**

**Present Day**

"W-Wait..." Jin pushed the Ryuken man off of him, sitting up soon after and re-covering his exposed skin with the flaps of his clothing. "I don't think I'm ready for... this," The older samurai whispered, not being able to look Mugen in the eye. He grabbed his glasses that were a little ways near the door where the both of them came in earlier, engrossed in their intimacy, and had slipped off his face. Jin put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, hand only trembling slightly. In response, the wild-haired man tisked and leaned back on his hands giving the obviously uncomfortable other man some much-needed space. There was silence in the Inn's room and the atmosphere was as thick as a fog after an island typhoon.

One might call it destiny that, after all the years that had separated them, the two samurai had ended up at the same tea shop only moments after meeting Fuu. Mugen, the boy that had saved Jin when he was younger and Jin, the one who ended up saving Mugen with his friendship, these two men were more than happy to see each other after their saddening goodbye on the beach long ago. Mugen and Jin had stuck together almost immediately (Once Mugen remembered who Jin was with a bit of explaining) and their relationship continued from that amazing week in their childhood.

At first, Mugen and Jin took their relationship slow, which only consisted of stolen kisses when no one was looking, and nothing more. That was probably because of Jin, who was the one who was always timid about their show of affection. Mugen waited patiently on Jin, wanting the male to be ready for the moment when he could take what he wanted. That just happened to be tonight. Fuu was sleeping in the room adjacent to them (She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The girl indulged herself on the free buffet that came with their stay at the inn and was sleeping off her all of her sudden food intake in a food coma), the mood had started off perfect, their bellies were full and Mugen was ready to take it to the next level. The only problem was that Jin had stopped and the Ryuken man had no idea what had happened.

The dojo samurai could hear a slight ruffle of clothing as Mugen slinked towards him. Spreaded fingers on the strawed floor entered Jin's vision, but the samurai didn't give a reaction to it. When Mugen leaned forward, breath tickling his face and abrasive lips pressed to his temple, Jin couldn't help but to breathe deeply, enjoying the gentle sensation on his head. Though Mugen had been a bit forceful before, Jin actually enjoyed it a lot more when the Ryuken was gentle with him. The older samurai turned to face his 'attacker', the younger man pressing another kiss to Jin's forehead this time, lips moving down his face.

When both their lips met, Jin automatically wrapped his arms around Mugen's neck, moving his crossed legs from underneath him to lay to the side, a more comfortable position on the Tatami-matted floor. Mugen wrapped his arms around a skinny waist as they kissed, pulling the older man closer to him as a tongue traced his lower lip. He smirked into the kiss, opening his mouth for Jin to explore. But soon the Champloo-styled samurai was dominating the kiss, tongue moving aggressively against the others'. Calloused hands once again roamed the other's body, clothing being moved apart to show flesh once more. Jin fell backwards, Mugen following soon after, straddling the older male and pressing another demanding kiss to the the dojo samurai's thin, yet additively tasty lips. When air was once again necessary the two of them broke apart, a string of saliva falling onto Jin's chin due to gravity.

Jin's chest rose and fell slowly as did Mugen's, although not as heavy as the older man's. Keeping eye contact with the older man the whole time, the Ryuken leaned in closer to Jin's face and dipped his head to slowly and seductively lick up the wet trail left on the samurai's chin. A breathy groan met Mugen's sensitive ears which caused him to smirk evilly, curving his mouth upwards in means of kissing those incredibly tempting lips again... But hands yielding against his shoulders made him stop. He sat back slowly, an incredulous glare and tense posture meeting Jin's timid-like hesitation.

"Mugen, wait..." Jin tried, eyes pleading. He looked into the eyes of the man above him, the man he wanted so _badly_, but all insecurities still kept him from wanting to move on. Being insecure was something the black-haired man wasn't too fond of and no matter how he tried to avoid it, _those_ certain memories just kept coming back...

Mugen's loud scoff brought the dojo samurai suddenly out of his thoughts, jerking his head forward from shock only to helplessly look into the Ryuken's eyes as he started to speak.

"The hell is wrong with you? You've been practically _begging_ me to take you somewhere nice and quiet to _take you_, but now that we're actually here you want me to stop?" Mugen spat, rubbing his fingers through his wild hair then looking down at Jin with a glare in his eyes. Hands were placed on either side of Jin's head, Mugen keeping the older samurai from moving as he talked to him seriously. "What do you _really_ want, Jin?"

Jin opened his mouth to say something, shocked by the words of Mugen's characteristic bluntness, but seeing that no sounds were coming out, he closed it again. The two of them held a sort of staring contest before Jin finally looked away, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. He tried to speak, to explain the deep feelings within him, but all that came out were muffled mumbles.

When the older samurai felt Mugen shift the weight on his stomach in means of moving away, he turned his head forward to watch the man's next move. A large hand reached for his arm, and before Jin could react, strong arms pulled him up and into a sitting position. Mugen grabbed the older man's pale and smooth hands, smothering them with his own big hands. Slowly, the Ryuken kissed both sets of hands gently, a surprised intake of breath coming from Jin's lips as he watched in adoration while Mugen repeatedly ran his lips over Jin's knuckles, kissing and nipping affectionately.

"I think I get it..." Mugen murmured against the skin, lifting his head up to speak directly to Jin instead of to his hand. "You're worried about two guys havin' sex, right?"

Deep, brown eyes stared honestly into those of a deep jade and a deep blush went across Jin's face, making him snatch his hands away. It wasn't the fact that Jin was repulsed by Mugen, but because what the Ryuken man said made him uncomfortable. And Jin knew better than anyone that Mugen had almost no tact. Mugen sat up fully at the sight of Jin moving his hands away, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What did I say? I'm sorry." The man was quick to apologize when Jin started to close in on himself, moving away from Mugen subtly. The black-haired samurai shook slightly, arms crossed, fingers gripping onto his arm sleeves and wanting his anxiety to go away. He took a deep, shaky breath when Mugen gave him some space, watching him carefully the whole time.

"After that day, I've never been able to... I'm sorry."

Jin left the sentence unfinished, but Mugen knew what he meant right away. Even something that happened years ago could affect someone like Jin this deeply. That day in the forest when they were younger... Memories flashed through Mugen's mind and he grit his teeth in remembrance. He looked at Jin worriedly when he realized that the older man was shaking ever so slightly, hiding his face from Mugen's view. The Ryuken man hesitantly came closer to Jin, hoping not to scare the man away. Big, gentle hands reached out and took a slim body into a hug, Mugen holding Jin close.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Jin. You know that..." A thumb stroked pale skin belonging to a cheek, and Jin had to lean into the touch, enjoying moments where Mugen was gentle with him. Moments like this.

"Mugen..." Jin shook his head, not knowing what he wanted to say. "You do know that I...I..." The long haired samurai stumbled with his words. He wanted to express his deep feelings for the Ryuken man, but didn't know how to express such feelings. Apparently, he didn't have to. Mugen understood him. Everything about him. Sure, the younger male seemed highly immature at some points, but when he was serious, Jin would think he was with a different man.

Mugen released Jin from their hug, motioning for Jin to follow him to the floor. The older samurai was hesitant at first, but with Mugen's gentle caress, Jin followed the Champloo-styled samurai down to the floor of the Inn. Jin settled himself comfortably on Mugen's exposed chest when it was offered with a gentle leading of hands. There they laid in each others' arms and enjoyed one another's company, Mugen holding onto Jin's lower back, the older samurai's hair tickling the Ryuken man's face. Jin sighed happily, caressing Mugen's bare chest with a slightly chilled finger, making the muscles twitch under Mugen's skin.

"Mugen?"

"Yeah?" Came the reply, a content sigh coming out with it. Jin took a deep shaky breath, moving closer to Mugen's warmth.

"I... I want to tell you something. Will you listen?"

The Ryuken man was silent and Jin held his breath, suddenly very nervous. He was finally going to tell him.

"Go on..." A big hand was set on the back of Jin's head and began to stroke the silky, black strands absentmindedly. In response, Jin closed his eyes and focused on the gentle sensation of Mugen's hand.

"I'm sure you've known of this since that day on the beach, Mugen..." Jin could feel the body underneath him still minutely, heart thumping against the side of his face. "_Mugen_..."

Mugen's hand retreated when he felt Jin shift, the older samurai propping himself over Mugen with his forearm. His hair fell into Mugen's face for a second before he took the loose hair and tucked it collectively behind his ear. The two samurai looked deep into each other's eyes, searching each other for the answer to their insecurities. Finally, Jin finished his sentence.

"I..."

* * *

**A/Ns**: DUN DUN DUUUNN! I ended it with a cliffy. :D And unfortunately, you wont see the outcome to this chapter for a loong time. Because im going to take a side-story train... Back to the past of Muu-bear and Jinny-winnie. :3 SO FEAR NOT. IT WILL BE BACK... eventually. xD

SoooOOoo? How'd you like it? Thought that it was too cheesy? Didja think that there were some parts that were still awkward? You just didn't like it? D:  
**I'd love to hear your comments~*heart*heart***


End file.
